Jihad California
California 2018 * 15 Aug 2018 - ISIS Leader Arrested in Sacramento - Omar Ameen was arrested Wednesday in Sacramento where he settled after being granted refugee status. He is wanted in his home country in connection with an ISIS-related killing of a police officer. Authorities also allege in the documents that Ameen took part in "numerous acts of violence," including the planting of homemade roadside bombs.CNN.com - Iraqi refugee accused of being ISIS killer arrested in California * 21 Mar 2018 - Travis Air Force Base Attack - 51-year-old Jihadist, named Hafiz Kazi, deliberately rams the main gate with a SUV loaded with multiple propane tanks. Only the attacker is killed in the resulting fireball. KGO TV FoxNews.com * 18 May 2018 - Jihadists violently disrupt UCLA event for Indigenous peoples - terrorists for "Students for Justice in Palestine" stormed the room and ripped down Armenian and Jewish exhibits. Destruction of private property is a crime in California. Activists Shout Down Christian speakers 2017 * 20 May 2017 - Fighter jets escort US plane to landing after Muslim tries to break into cockpit - A 25-year-old man was arrested Friday after he allegedly tried to break into the cockpit of an American Airlines plane from Los Angeles to Hawaii, officials said. NBC4 Los Angeles. * 21 Jul 2017 - Mosque preacher in Davis CA Prays for Death of all Jews - On July 21, the Egyptian-born American preacher Ammar Shahin delivered a Friday sermon at the Islamic Center of Davis, northern California, where he serves as Imam. In it he cited an antisemitic hadith, according to which the Muslims would fight the Jews on Judgment Day, and prayed to Allah to “liberate the Al-Aqsa Mosque from the filth of the Jews” and to “annihilate them down to the very last one,” not sparing any of them. “Oh Allah, make this happen by our hands. Let us play a part in this,” he prayed in the sermon, which was posted on the Davis Masjid YouTube channel. East Research Institute Preachers condemn Jewish police efforts to install protective security measures, yet in 2011, Saudi Arabia installed weapons detectors at the main entrance to the Grand Mosque in Mecca The Guardian 15-Aug-2011) * 24 Jul 2017 - Oakland Man Indicted For Allegedly Aiding ISIS - FBI Court documents describe him as “both a serious flight risk and a danger to the community.” CBS San Francisco * 15 Dec 2017 San Francisco Christmas Jihad Attack Thwarted - Muslim who plotted Christmas jihad massacre in San Francisco gets 15 years for supporting ISIS. He was arrested in December for plotting to launch a Christmas Day attack on Pier 39 in San Francisco. Fresno Bee Update: 06-Aug-2018, The subject is sentenced to 15 years prison time for various terrorism related offenses. FoxNews 2016 * 31-May-2016 - Victorville Attempted Assassination of Prison Warden ''' - Jihadist, serving time in federal prison for terrorism in Jihad Idaho, attempts to kill warden at the Federal Prison in Victorville with homemade shank resulting in serious injury. LA Times 2013 * 2013 - '''Prison Guard leaves California Youth Authority to join Syria Jihadists - Brian Arthur Dempsey Sr., 46, faces five charges of false statements involving international terrorism, up to eight years in prison, a $250,000 fine and three years probation if convicted. Sacramento Bee References Category:Islamic Jihad Category:Terrorist Category:Terrorism Category:Counter-terrorism in the United States Category:California